


Touch the Sky

by Cajdachan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), F/F, Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Kissing, Nipple Play, Part of a story, Pearl's First Time, Pearlapis, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, birthday gift, lapearl - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajdachan/pseuds/Cajdachan
Summary: • Lapis took advantage of her family being gone for a vacation and fixed up a small birthday party for Pearl in the empty house. But what exactly might the party schedule consist of, Pearl could barely imagine.•Human AU





	Touch the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVioletThread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletThread/gifts).



> • This work is a chapter from my other fanfiction called "Over our obstacles". If you'd be interested in reading the whole story, feel free to check it out! ^^ Though I'm pointing out that "OOO" is mostly fluff. It is focused on equestrian enviroment and relationship between Lapis and Pearl, and so I decided to make a separate story out of this chapter.
> 
> • Enjoy this little smut! ;3

   The stair steps were creaking as Pearl followed Lapis upstairs. For some reason Lapis wanted to keep the light off and that certainly made the trail Lapis went difficult to find, though Pearl coped that quite well.

   Once Pearl heard a door opening, she saw faint blue light permeating through the dark, wafting from the open room towards her along the hall.

   Lapis stood next to the open door and gestured for Pearl to enter the room, Pearl’s bag hanging down her shoulder.

   Pearl blushed and with a slight nod she swung her body in, hands folded behind her back. Lapis followed her and put Pearl’s things aside of a bed, closing the door.

   “So, this is where I sleep.” She said proudly, watching Pearl standing still and darting her eyes round the room. It was immersed in Lapis’ lava lamp’s blue light. The room wasn’t big, but rather comfy as the stable attic. There were two high-framed beds, one on each side of the room, hemming the wall. Between the beds, there was a writing desk with a laptop, tiny cactus and a small bookcase hanging on the wall right above it. There was one large closet in the room, a fancy bean bag and a rectangular carpet in the center of the wooden floor.

   “You’ve got two beds?” Pearl asked, later a bit disappointed this was the first thing that actually popped up in her mind. She really liked the room; it was simple, but stylish.

   “Um, no.” Lapis chuckled. “One of them is sister’s. We share the room, but basically it’s just hers. I show up here twice per month.” She explained, hearing Pearl humming.

   “I see.” Pearl nodded, rubbing her chin between her thumb and forefinger. “So, which one is yours?” She turned to Lapis, asking her in effort to find out in which bed she was about to sleep.

   “That one.” Lapis gestured towards the one that was farther from the window, on their right side. “Though… we can always join the beds together if you want.” She offered as if she knew the reason why Pearl was actually asking.

   Pearl smirked, but had to hide behind her hand, taking a moment to process the offer. She hummed, scanning over the room again. “Mm… I think one bed will be enough.”

   She noticed Lapis’ head turning to her, but couldn’t make out what expression was on her face; hopefully the one she was expecting to find, namely an approving one.

   “You know…” Lapis snickered briefly, coming to Pearl from behind and placing her hands gently onto her hips. “It’s actually not a bad idea.” She spoke softly into her ear, then kissed it.

   Pearl blushed faintly. She found Lapis’ arms hugging her around her waist. Her own hands then dropped down to hold onto Lapis’. Pearl smiled. “… I really like the room.” She confessed after a brief moment of silence.

   “I appreciate it.” Lapis whispered, corners of her lips curled up. She rested her chin against Pearl’s shoulder, recalling the mess that was in this room just an hour ago.

   “ _I_  do appreciate it.” Pearl emphasized. “I appreciate everything-I mean… those lights, those balloons, the cake and wine…” She sighed dreamily. “It’s just… amazing.  _You_  are amazing.”

   Lapis blushed at the compliment and looked aside shyly. “And yet it’s… not quite all.” She remarked and Pearl’s eyes grew big.

   “What? There’s more?” Surprised she turned her head towards Lapis.

   The smaller girl nodded, but that was all she did besides the widening smile on her lips.

   “But, Lapis…” Pearl tried, but Lapis was already on her way towards the writing desk ahead of them.

   “No buts.” She declared gently, then grabbed a handle and opened one of the three drawers.

   Pearl couldn’t guess what, but noticed Lapis pulling out something from there. In the end her curiosity led her to the girl and the mystery she was holding in her hands.

   When Lapis turned around, she carried a beautiful grin on her lips, holding something reminiscent of a square box that was wrapped in a wrapping paper and tied up in big layered bow.

   Pearl gasped, mouth immediately cupped with her hands. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes once again. “Lapis…” She sniffed, processing the surge of emotions.

   “Happy birthday once again.” Lapis whispered cautiously and handed Pearl the box.

   “Lapis… I-I can’t. I can’t take it.” Pearl shook her head, but chuckled. “I don’t even deserve this much… attention.”

   “Of course you do.” Lapis persuaded and carefully stepped closer to Pearl, offering her that beautiful box.

   “Ach, Lapis.” Pearl sighed.

   A soft grin was Lapis’ response, making Pearl accept the gift and refuse no more.

   Pearl sighed again, defeated, though there still was a smile on her face along with a faint dust of redness. She took the ribbon and pulled it to untie the bow, then removed the cover and put it onto the tabletop. Out from the box she pulled quite big matt-glass ball with a tangled cable connected to it. She also noticed some ornaments decorating the glass, but in the muffled light of the room she couldn’t recognize or specify what these ornaments were.

   “Is it a table lamp?” Pearl asked curiously, she already liked the design of it, though it was just a ball of milky glass.

   “And not some ordinary table lamp.” Lapis introduced.

   “Oh?” Pearl looked at her briefly, than back at the glass, interested in its hidden magic.

   “Here, let me show you.” Lapis offered. Pearl handed her the lamp and curiously watched her.

   Lapis put the round lamp onto the writing desk and plugged the cable into socket, then headed towards the window to switch off her blue lava lamp. “We’re all set.” She said, shutting the light off, and walked back to the desk. “Ready?”

   “Yeah.” Pearl giggled, biting her lip and shivering as an excited child. She sat onto her girlfriend’s bed and waited for her to switch the lamp on.

   “Here we go~.” Lapis proclaimed melodically and turned the light on.

   Finally, Pearl understood those ornaments she couldn’t recognize before. The room lit up in shapes of stars, planets and constellations, decorating every surface, ceiling and all four walls.

   “Oh-my-goodness.” Pearl gasped, her eyes brightened. She gaped up excitedly, recognizing all the constellations as in the real sky.

   “Now you can watch stars even if it’s cloudy outside. Pretty cool, right?” Lapis chuckled and joined Pearl on her bed.

   “It’s the  _coolest_  thing I’ve ever seen.” Pearl admitted. She couldn’t put her eyes away from the star-spangled ceiling. “… Ah, thank you, sweetheart.” Pearl swallowed the lump growing in her throat. She leaned over to Lapis and tossed her arms around her neck, leaning softly into her and eventually making both of them fall onto the mattress.

   A light kiss landed onto Lapis’ lips just before Pearl pulled back to lean against her elbows and look Lapis in the eyes. “Could we leave the light on overnight?” Pearl asked wishfully, grinning brightly.

   “I always wanted to kiss under night sky.” Lapis wiggled her eyebrows.

   Pearl laughed briefly at that, but then leaned closer and began kissing Lapis once again, unable to stop smiling the whole time, kissing the girl sweetly and carefully.

   Maybe it didn't seem like it, but Pearl was incredibly astonished about the lamp. She didn't even know that these types of things existed until now. She watched the ceiling while Lapis held her hand. Pearl simply couldn't get tired of that view, even though the light was just a simulation of the real sky. The more the accuracy of it fascinated her because it looked so real.

 

   Lapis took a chance to clean the kitchen while Pearl was taking a shower then, cleaning the dishes and putting party leftovers into fridge.

   The cake was different from these Lapis was used to, but still it was delicious even though it was gluten-free. The taste of it was yet remaining on Lapis’ tongue, and the red wine neither was bad; Pearl conceded and even thought of tasting an alcoholic one the next time, although she knew that the taste of it will certainly be a bit different.

   When Lapis got upstairs after getting the kitchen in order, Pearl was already waiting in the bedroom, sitting on well made bed with hands squeezed between her knees. She looked down from the walls as she noticed the door opening.

   “Darling, I’m gonna take a shower now. I’ll be back in a minute.” Lapis announced, knowing about the bathroom being already free to use. But before could Lapis gather her things and head to the bathroom, something stopped her on her way there yet before she could leave the room.

   “Sure.” Pearl’s whisper sounded in the silence and made Lapis turn her head towards it.

   Pearl was silently sitting on the bed, gazing at the floor. After several seconds she realized that she was being watched by Lapis standing frozen in the doorway. Pearl could feel her dark eyes on her, yet it made her heart flutter.

   “Pearl.” Lapis let out a sigh, struggling to stop herself from taking a step towards her. “You look just… enchanting.” She blushed. Pearl’s nightwear, consisting of undershirt with baby panda and panties decorated with lace, looked more than just cute on her.

   Lapis swallowed, partly because of the growing amount of saliva inside her mouth and partly because she wanted to focus on something else before she could possibly lose her mind and end up lying down on the floor in daze only because of Pearl's beauty.

   “Thank you.” Pearl bit her lip, resisting blushing.

   Stammer out all the words that were on Lapis’ tongue at that moment took her quite long, but soon enough she managed to snap herself out of the stupor and get herself to the bathroom. The worse part of it all was trying not to slip in the shower corner while spending time with imagining particular things; namely Pearl stripping out of her clothes. Lapis was imagining this quite often though, but why was she feeling odd by that this time?

 

   Pearl waited for her, sitting silently and still on the high bed, barely touching the floor with her tiptoes. She watched the bright night sky, scanning over the star clusters, planets and all the constellations which consisted of tangles of dots connected with lines.

   After a few minutes, Pearl thought of changing her position and as this idea became inevitable, she shifted backwards and leaned her back against the wall, hands folded in her lap. She began counting stars, not aware of the smile growing on her face.

   Several long minutes passed and Pearl could finally hear the door opening along with light footfalls, however, Pearl remained counting stars above her head, feet swinging as if she was listening to some slow, inaudible music.

   There was a muffled rustling in the background, but Pearl’s eyes never left the ceiling. She was way too fascinated to look elsewhere than the projected galaxy.

   The rustling suddenly fell silent and Pearl started wondering what could Lapis be doing, but before Pearl could find out herself, she could sense a figure stand in front of her. Pearl’s head slowly dropped down to look at the figure standing there. Her jaw nearly followed.

   It was Lapis, seeming calm, with a confident expression on her face, though she was boiling from the inside, shivering both from nervousness and excitement, yet she was trying her best to make it as less visible as possible.

   Pearl began having a hard time with restoring her breathing. She was neither able to breathe nor blink at that time. She felt like her eyes could fall out their sockets any second. Her hands started sweating.

   Lapis wore beautiful, simple night robe, long just as to cover the upper part of her thighs. One sleeve was a bit lower than the other, thus Lapis’ freckled shoulder was lightly exposed, such as her chest, yet the particular parts were hidden from Pearl’s sign. The robe was perfectly hemming Lapis’ body and was neatly tied up in one big bow at her waist. Pearl never thought that red could suit Lapis this well.

   Pearl’s chin finally dropped and she managed to catch a moment to breathe after a minute of staring.

   “… Are you ready to unwrap another gift, Pearlie?” Lapis smirked and ran her hand through her blue hair, brushing her bangs away from her forehead.

   “…” Pearl swallowed an inhale, eyes wide as dinner plates. Suddenly, she realized she was no longer leaning her back against the wall. She started wondering if she should join it again to cool down and come back to her senses, though her body decided to continue the opposite direction. She shifted to the edge of the bed, feet hanging from it once again, but that was all she was able to do for now. Her breath stuck somewhere between her throat and lungs and still she couldn’t find herself blink even once.

   Lapis chuckled, perceiving that Pearl was just as shocked and nervous as Lapis was herself, only Lapis had an advantage of controlling herself so that one could barely notice that something was going on inside her. “I don’t bite.” She then announced playfully as Pearl didn't seem to react any dramatically.

   “… I’m afraid you do.” Pearl remarked, tittering, yet still she was getting used to the view which was practically Lapis’ low neckline.

   Lapis grinned and ran her hand through her hair once more. “I won’t. I promise.” She pledged, though that smirk on her face was making Pearl rather unsure about it.

   Eventually, Pearl  became able to blink, yet somehow she couldn’t remember when her hands managed to take the ends of Lapis’ satin belt. She realized it later when she sensed Lapis’s knee gingerly sliding over the bed sheets along her thigh.

   Lapis let out a sigh and grabbed Pearl by her jaw with both her hands, pulling her into a kiss; gentle first, but the more busses was Lapis giving, the more eager and passionate they were.

   Pearl’s heart started beating in alarm as Lapis brought her other leg up to the bed and straddled above Pearl’s thighs. It was rare for Pearl to sense a sudden wave of lust rushing through her body, and in some way she felt like this feeling wanted to get control over her. Pearl didn’t know why. Was it because of Lapis’ night outfit? Was it her blissful fragrance or just her attitude? Or was it simply a combination of all these options? That would be definitely way more understandable in that case.

   Lapis carefully sat down into Pearl’s lap and with a slight wiggle she settled in, keeping their lips joined together and setting Pearl’s heart on fire.

   For some reason Pearl felt relieved that she sensed Lapis wearing underwear, but on the other hand, she wondered if that was the only thing Lapis was wearing under her robe… and Pearl quite wished it was.

   Pearl’s hands tugged at Lapis’ waist and pulled her body closer, yet she let a small space between them just so she could manipulate with the ends of the satin ribbon. Pearl toyed with them for a bit before her hands found their way towards Lapis’ butt and lightly squeezed it.

   Their lips separated for a moment, just so Lapis could bit her lip while enjoying Pearl’s hands holding her so kindly, but then she rejoined Pearl’s sweet lips again. Lapis bit down at them carefully, kept tasting and nuzzling them. Her tanned fingers were toying with Pearl's peach hair, stroking her cheeks and jaw line, leaving a silent smacking of their lips resonating in the room.

   Pearl enjoyed Lapis’ tenderness along with those light, fond busses she was giving her. Pearl’s body began trembling and instead of blood she felt like there was lava running through her veins, bubbling and exploding. Lapis kept gasping for more, stealing Pearl’s breath and kisses as her pale hands were travelling all over her back, butt and thighs.

   Pearl was curious about what was hiding behind the red cloth, but she was too shy to investigate. Perhaps if she’d ask Lapis for permission, she could try to explore it, yet still she couldn’t get over those delicious kisses and neither had time for questions. Her mind was too distracted and focused at the same time for that.

   Lapis’ hands slid down Pearl’s slender neck, scanning her collarbones with her fingertips. Her full lips moved down to kiss Pearl’s neck and throat. She could sense Pearl swallow once she reached it; it tugged a smile on Lapis' lips.

   Then Lapis’ hands slowly travelled down along Pearl’s chest, delicately brushing over her nipples. Pearl’s response was just a soft, innocent whine which was immediately followed by another one as Lapis repeated the action.

   Chills ran over Pearl’s fragile body, leaving her shivering with eyes shut and mouth locked in a tight line.

   Carefully, Lapis’ hands slid lower and rubbed at Pearl’s abs ever so fondly while her lips became busy with kissing her mouth again. Her fingertips hid under the hem of Pearl’s undershirt and started inconspicuously slipping up.

   For the first time in her life, Pearl wished those hands went faster, but unfortunately they were shifting the slowest way possible; and it was so irritating! Pearl let out a dissatisfied groan, urging Lapis to increase the speed, but Lapis refused to comply with a teasing smirk on her face.

   Pearl wanted to feel Lapis’ kind fingers, those that were treating her so well the last time, but the time they were arriving was lasting longer than an eternity. Once again Pearl moaned and let Lapis be aware of her growing frustration, but Lapis minded to tease Pearl for a bit first, one hand slipping up while the other remained tickling Pearl’s abdomen.

   Lapis was touching her flat chest, leaving nothing untouched but her breasts. Lapis’ lips pressed harder at the other girl and with a light press of her hand against Pearl’s chest, she forced the girl to lie down onto her back.

   Her hand eventually ended up on one of Pearl’s breasts. Slowly she circled her fingers around the small, soft nipple. The pressure of her fingers then became lighter with every next circle – certainly in effort to make Pearl’s pleading more frequent and urgent, since Pearl didn't like the idea of the pressure dissapearing entirely.

   Pearl’s hands greedily ran into Lapis’ hair to pull her closer, kissing her deeply. She kept pleading for more kisses every time she received one, feeling waves of goosebumps flowing over her skin. She sensed electric impulses running through her entire body, she could feel her very core gathering something inside her. Well, the most important thing at that moment was that the harder was Lapis massaging her belly, the fuller of that  _something_  Pearl felt.

   Lapis’ lips slid down from Pearl’s lips to her throat again, leaving marks of her teeth all over her collar bone then. She kissed the center of her ribcage and gingerly continued lower to explore more, placing there kiss by kiss with every next inch until she reached Pearl’s belly. Then, for a moment, Lapis stopped and stared at it, thinking. Her hand rejoined the other just above Pearl’s pelvis, then Lapis grabbed the hem of her night shirt. She looked at Pearl hesitantly. “… May I?”

   Pearl knew exactly what her intention was, and almost instantly she nodded, however, the world started spinning just as Lapis began rolling her panda shirt up. Pearl arched her back enough to help Lapis effectively strip her out of her shirt.

   Once her shirt was off, Pearl laid herself back down, but now it felt like everything has stopped; her pulse, her breath, the time. Pearl wasn’t aware of where she should put her hands. Well, certainly she couldn’t cross them on her chest. She was almost afraid of looking up at Lapis, though she wanted to. She was curious about her expression, though she was extremely shy and embarrassed. This was the first time someone saw her topless. Pearl never felt this ashamed of her flat chest, until now when it was entirely exposed right in front of Lapis.

   Eventually, as Pearl gathered enough courage, her eyes darted up to her girlfriend. A corner of Pearl’s lips slightly curled up as she blushed.

   Lapis’ eyes sparkled. Her heart stopped, then couldn’t find a regular rhythm. As she considered the moment of staring was lasting too long, she cleared throat and bit her lip. “You’re… so beautiful, Pearl.” Lapis flushed.

   Pearl shyly looked aside, redness spreading across her cheeks and tips of her ears. She then sensed a shadow leaning over to her and recognized it was her beloved Lapis. Her heart started pounding wildly when their chests connected; the cotton robe felt pleasant against her skin. “Thanks…” Pearl flushed yet more. She hugged Lapis around her neck as she started planting kisses all over her pale face and neck.

   It quite tickled, and Pearl couldn’t stop giggling. Lapis’ hair was brushing her skin so lightly, just as the tip of her nose and lips were, wandering over her chest and exploring its surface. Lapis dared biting Pearl’s breasts, carefully and gently. She bit down at the tiny stiff button there, hearing Pearl moan at the very first contact with it, and placing there tender kisses, yet resisting to lick it.

   Pearl trembled twice, refusing to be any louder or pass out. She bit her lip hard and clutched onto Lapis’ hair, getting used to that soft, warm tongue which began tasting her then.

   “Mmmm.” Pearl’s eyes closed shut. With every slip of that wonderful tongue she felt like a bolt of lightning ran through her. Pearl wondered if clenching Lapis’ hair hurt her. Well, it certainly did because Pearl’s grip was getting tighter and tighter with every next lick. Her eyes rolled backwards. “Lapis…“

   A moment later, Lapis considered that it’d be more than suitable to treat the other side as well, so she shifted her head a little bit and started working on it, and yet more thoroughly.

   “Awh-mmmm… mhm.” Pearl groaned. She perceived Lapis’ hand returning to finish the previous progress, toying with her nipple and massaging it while her lips worked on the other one.

   Pearl could almost see heaven. She felt like she could touch the sky, yet still she couldn’t believe this. Was all this just a dream; this perfect, glorious moment? All the heavenly touches and treatment? Hopefully not.

   It was hard for Pearl to keep her breath steady, to keep all these moans inside. Her grip on Lapis tightened yet again and Pearl decided to bring her up, so she could cry into her mouth. It was hard to persuade Lapis at first because what she was tasting was extremely delicious, but eventually she acquiesced and sank into Pearl’s lips.

   The core of Pearl’s body was boiling, ready to explode. All these senses were so strong, making her sweat, making her groan, pant and tremble. Once she was even in doubt if she could hold it together like this; those touches were just too delightful to keep her feet on the ground.

   Lapis gave Pearl one last kiss and pulled away to let Pearl catch her breath. She was obviously done even after this, Lapis thought. It made her smile.

   Pearl sighed, taking a moment to come back to earth. She closed her eyes for a minute.

   “Are you okay, dear?” Lapis asked, grinning down at her.

   “Yeah.” Pearl breathed out a smile. Her eyes opened, just so she could find Lapis’ cheeks to take and pull her back to herself.

   Lapis was just as red as Pearl; even in the faint light of the stars she could see it.

   Once again Pearl’s lips moved forward to meet Lapis’. Faint smacking was circling round the room, just as their quiet gasps.

   Pearl’s fingers travelled down along Lapis’ neck, then slid down her chest and finally reached the ribbon; she couldn’t help it, but the material was just enjoyable at touch.

   Pearl resisted looking at Lapis’ low neckline which was practically right below her eyes. It was tugging them there like a magnet, but she never looked.

   Lapis could sense Pearl faintly tugging at the ribbon, and she could guess her intention, too, so Lapis leaned back and straightened in her back to make it easier for Pearl.

   Pearl stared at her hesitantly, darting her eyes all over Lapis, scanning over the curves of her perfect body. The starshine up the ceiling behind her head made her look like if she was an angel; and very attractive one. Pearl inhaled and then breathed out, ready to make a move.

   Slowly, she pulled the ends of the ribbon away from one another and untied the bow. The edges of Lapis’ robe spread to sides. With a faint shrug and a help of her tanned hands Lapis let the night robe fall from her shoulders, revealing a magnificent view.

   Drops of sweat were rolling down Pearl’s forehead, she was unable to accept what she saw. Lapis’ body was at most perfect, seeming fragile but tough at once. But one specific spot was forbidding Pearl from looking elsewhere this time; her chest. It was certainly different from hers, Pearl thought. Lapis’ breasts weren’t big, but neither they were small; the size of them was just fine to grab in one's hands. Her breasts just looked different hidden under clothes than exposed. Pearl sighed enchantedly. She was melting like a snow. Pearl tried her hardest to snap herself out of the ecstasy, feeling awkward about staring at Lapis like that, though it rather amused the girl.

   Lapis leaned towards the girl below her and leaned against her elbow on each side of Pearl’s head. Her lips kept Pearl busy for a while before her slender, pale hands started to wander. A blissful hum sounded in Lapis’ throat as Pearl slid her hands over her breasts, yet doubtfully at first.

   Pearl wondered if she could make Lapis feel as good as Lapis could make her, but she was afraid of spoiling something, doing a wrong move or something Lapis would dislike. However, she decided to risk it. Pearl felt like this was a perfect moment to pay Lapis back for everything she’s done for her, to prove that Pearl appreciated it. Lapis deserved it after the whole time she was waiting for Pearl, waiting for a moment like this.

   The tips of Pearl’s fingers met Lapis' two buttons, feeling their smooth surface. Lapis let out a soft groan, and it was a good sign for Pearl. She continued then, making tiny circles around her stiffening nipples, brushing over them and pinching them ever so kindly. It was a bit strange, but it also felt good, and not just for Lapis. Pearl enjoyed it, too. She never had an opportunity to do this type of activity with someone else.

   She was swallowing Lapis’ sighs while kissing her. With a corner of her eye Pearl could see Lapis' pearl necklace mirroring the dim light of the room.

   Suddenly, Pearl wondered how come she’s never tried a french kiss before. But could she want this from Lapis? Would it be better if she’d rather do it instead of asking first? That didn’t matter. Pearl’s body was aching for it way too much to ask questions.

   Her tongue slipped out her lips then and lightly brushed over Lapis’. The blue-haired girl quite seemed to be taken aback because of it, however, she was pleased and kindly joined Pearl.

   It was interesting, Pearl thought. The kiss was soft and wet. She continued and investigated Lapis’ mouth further, licking and tasting her sweet tongue with her own, letting their tongues dance together.

   “Wow, Pearl.” Lapis gulped once she departed from her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were into these things?” She joked.

   Pearl shrugged, blushing. “I’m just… experimenting.”

   Lapis smiled sweetly, unable to resist giving Pearl another kiss, then she laid her head down onto the pale girl’s chest, nuzzling and settling in.

   Pearl hugged Lapis around her head, pressing her towards herself affectionately, blue hair tickling her chin. Then she looked up at the ceiling, recalling the moment Lapis reminded her of an angel as the stars were shining from behind her. She remembered the moment when she felt like touching heavens.

   “… Lapis?” She muttered, cheeks turning darker shade of red.

   “Yeah?” Lapis reacted, but remained still, eyes closed.

   Pearl swallowed, getting ready to get out the particular words on her chest. “How does… first time feel?”

   First, Lapis’ eyes slowly opened, then her head rose from Pearl. Lapis tried to remember. “Well, for most people… embarrassing, I guess.” She chuckled, then watched Pearl quietly. “Why are you asking?”

   Pearl said nothing, feeling already too embarrassed to answer that. There still was this feeling at the bottom of her pelvis. She knew what that was and wondered what the right option to do with it would be. Well, she could guess.

   She shot a quick look at Lapis, but couldn’t stay looking at her for too long. She flushed entirely, looking aside with her lip clenched between her teeth.

   “… Do you… wanna try it?” Lapis asked carefully. For her surprise it didn’t take Pearl too long before she nodded.

   “Ah, alright.” Lapis gave it a faint nod, placing a tender smooch onto Pearl's mouth.

   Slowly, she rolled over to Pearl’s side. As Lapis was lying on her side right next to Pearl, she leaned against her elbow, settling in a comfortable position for both of them.

   Suddenly, Pearl felt cold when Lapis’ body was away from hers. She shivered, but rather from an excitement than because of the cold air around her. But then it rapidly changed as Lapis’ hot hand landed on her chest. Pearl turned her head to her and her heart jolted. It was really happening.

   ' _Oh my god. Is this actually happening? Is she really going to do it?_ " Pearl asked herself while staring at Lapis. She began shaking. '…  _Am_  I _really going to do it?_ '

   Lapis watched her for a moment, gathering as much information from her eyes as possible. She could feel that Pearl was slightly frightened and nervous, so she gave her a little bit more space yet, but then she gingerly started stroking Pearl with the tips of her digits, visiting the two small hills with yet smaller ones in the center of them. First she brushed over one nipple, making several tiny circles around it, then slid it once again and again and enjoyed its hardness. She watched carefully Pearl’s reactions; her mouth which she was urgently trying to keep closed, but was failing.

   Another nipple was it then, Lapis smiled and listened to Pearl moaning right next to her ear. Why was this sound turning Lapis on so quickly? She would like to know.

   She squeezed the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, turning it like if she was changing the volume. What surprised her was that it kind of worked on Pearl that way.

   Feeling pleased with what Lapis heard from her girlfriend so far, she decided to go on. She left those fine buttons be and continued lower along the center of Pearl’s ribcage and belly, but stopped at the pelvis area.

   Pearl was wiggling under her fingers, trembling and with throat full of whines, yet she was still strong enough to keep them inside.

   Her fingers tickled Pearl. They were gingerly slipping from side to side just above the hem of her underwear, stroking and scratching her the tenderest way possible. Lapis loved this game, but Peal seemed to feel the opposite and at that her body slowly started to jolt once at a time. Those jolts became more frequent once Lapis’ digits reached the cloth of her panties and slowly slid down Pearl’s crotch.

   Again, Lapis leaned over to Pearl, giving her lips a smooch, but then her head lowered to meet her chest. Her lips were slipping across her soft skin, kissing it and biting. Her hot, wet tongue brushed over Pearl's stiffened, yet smooth nipple. She tasted it, licked it slowly and affectionately, chewed it and caressed. She kept changing directions, pressure and speed of her tongue as she worked on it.

   Instead of letting out a cry, Pearl instantly cupped her mouth with her hand and shut her eyes, but realized it was rather more intense like that, so she rather let her eyes open to avoid passing out too soon. This feeling, these sensations were sending her straight to Heaven. That tongue was just so wonderful, fantastic, devine even, making Pearl's head turn backwards.

   Lapis stroked her over the cotton barrier, then again and again until she finally heard Pearl moan full-fledgedly. Carefully, Lapis rubbed at her clit and slowly got used to the rhythm of Pearl’s whines as she began pressing harder against her.

   It was hard for Pearl to hold her hands over her mouth, but where else could she put them when Lapis was already doing her job?

   She then caught Lapis turning her head to her. There was something in her eyes; a question, an act waiting for permission for Lapis to continue, and as a response, Pearl let out a shaky gasp.

   “You’re doing just great.” Lapis spurred and placed a soft kiss onto Pearl’s cheek. Her hand began moving again, but upwards this time, just to cross the line of privacy. Lapis' head dropped to Pearl's chest again and she continued in the unfinished work.

   Lapis then slipped her digits into the lace-decorated panties. All that Lapis could feel was Pearl’s incredibly smooth, shaved skin. It was forcing her to stroke it, caress it and examine, enjoy it; it was such pleasure to touch that spot. Lapis couldn’t forgive herself for teasing Pearl because of it, but then her fingers slipped lower once again.

   “Mmmhmm-mmm… Lap… Lapis.” Pearl wiggled, jolting again and letting out a groan. She didn’t want to make these noises and honestly she wasn’t even aware she could be this loud, until now. It was just happening itself. Pearl really hoped that there was no one that could hear them.

   Lapis brushed over the girl's labia fondly, massaging it and stroking, already sensing a bit of wetness in the middle. Briefly, she rubbed her clit with the heel of her palm, sensing vibrations of Pearl’s body and veins pulsing wildly underneath her palm. Still Lapis kept eating those wonderful nipples, sucking and licking, realizing that this was very quick and effective recipe to make Pearl moan.

   It took Lapis a bit of time, but finally she considered that there was enough torturing. She got her middle finger ready and extremely gingerly and carefully she inserted the tip of it inside.

   “Mmhm-ah-ahah… aaah.” Pearl cried out, clinging onto the bed sheets, back arched, the walls around Lapis' finger tightened.

   Lapis’ digit wandered deeper the second time, and thanks to the wetness it slipped really finely and smoothly. The more often was her finger sliding upon the walls in and out, the further into Pearl it went, and so intensified the girl's cries.

   Lapis was so careful, so slow and gentle, planting kisses over Pearl’s face and chest to calm her down, but all those senses inside Pearl were too strong even despite this, and yet they grew twice as strong after Lapis added another finger. Now Pearl could literally count stars.

   It was odd feeling, Pearl thought for a while, but yet it was so delightful and so different. This time those fingers weren’t hers; she couldn’t expect any single movement of them, neither the pressure or speed, and so the more it was arousing her. “Oow, Lapiiis…” She whined, eyes shut.

   “Shh-shh.” Lapis hushed her softly, joining Pearl’s lips and placing one more kiss there. This time Lapis remained connected to her in case Pearl would let out a cry because of the increasing speed of her fingers. And of course Lapis did the right decision.

   Lapis’ mouth perfectly muffled Pearl’s groan and the one that followed right after as well. She was thrusting into her walls, sensing a surge of wetness coming down at her digits, her palm and out Pearl’s tube. Lapis kept stroking and thrusting, faster and harder until Pearl’s final cries arrived, beginning, calling for God and all the saints.

   Pearl grasped Lapis’ hair and pulled her against her chest, squeezing her firmly and letting out the last few moans as the climax of her arousal washed over her. She crossed her long legs then, thereupon Lapis’ hand was forced to slow down and eventually stop. Her digits stayed stuck between Pearl’s wet walls.

   Series of innocent aftershocks got control over Pearl after that, but she could finally breathe. Slowly, her back joined the mattress again and her grip on Lapis weakened.

   Lapis tried to pull her fingers out, making her girlfriend shiver for the last time. Lapis sighed and laid her hand onto Pearl's abs.

   The pale-skinned girl inhaled first, then let out an exhale, gathering back all her senses. “… Oow.” She whimpered, but Lapis rather chuckled at that.

   “Are you alright?” She asked, watching Pearl closely.

   Pearl hummed and closed her eyes for a while, pressing her hand against her hot forehead. “… Why does my head hurt?”

   “Your head?” Lapis giggled.

   “Yeah… and well, not just that.” The girl admitted and despite the light pain up and down she grinned.

   “Don't worry, it’s gonna pass.” Lapis reassured her kindly and fondly she stroked Pearl’s hair then.

   Pearl smiled, but again started paying attention to the wetness rolling down her skin down there. She looked up at Lapis, placing her hand onto Lapis’ that was resting on her belly. “Lapis, should I… I mean… do you want me to–”

   “–Oh, no, no, Pearl. I’m okay.” She interrupted gently and leaned to Pearl to steal a kiss. But after that response, Pearl rather seemed unhappy with it.

   Lapis cleared her throat, light blush dusted her freckles. “Well… unless you want to, of course.”

   Something in Pearl’s eyes lit up then, Lapis noticed, and so she let her decide what will happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> • I'm dedicating this piece to "TheVioletThread"  
> • girl, I love your work; your stories. Thanks to you I started wriring my own fanfictions. You are my greatest isnpiration, please, never stop writing! :33
> 
> <•••>
> 
> 🍀 Do you like my work? Feel free to follow me and support me for more chapters and fanfictions! You can say a few kind words to me or you can donate here » http://ko-fi.com/cajdachan. It will encourage me to make more! ;3  
> Thank you for reading my fanfics! 🍀


End file.
